Learning to Live With Graverobber
by ElyssaKathleen
Summary: Post-Opera. The movie leaves us hanging. What happened to Shilo after the opera? Where did she go? This is what I think might've happened if they continued the movie! I rated it M for posiible mature themes later in the story, MAYBE! ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Up A Corpses Nose and Around The Corner

Up A Corpses Nose And Around The Corner

"Girl, what happened in there!" A news reporter yelled to me and held out a microphone. I ignored it and ran down the alley behind the GeneCo building. I pressed my back against a grimy wall and sank to the ground, reality finally hitting. _My father's dead. My godmom's dead. Everyone I know is dead. Wait, not everyone._ I thought and looked around; spotting a trash can I knew he'd be in. I walked over to it and lightly banged on the lid. He snorted and grumbled something before opening the lid slightly and holding a vial of Zydrate.

"No money, no 'Z'". Graverobber grumbled and yawned.

"I don't want any Zydrate." I said quietly.

"I'm not in the mood to bang anybody right now, you just woke me up." He said, obviously getting irritated.

"I don't want… 'that' either." I said softly. He pulled the Zydrate back into the garbage can and opened the lid fully.

"Then why are you wasting my ti-! Kid?!" He said, bewildered. "What are you doing in a place like this? This isn't a safe place, creeps always hang around here." He swung his legs over the trash can and stood in front of me.

"Something happened at the opera." I kept my eyes trained to the ground.

"What happened?"

"My dad and Blind Mag died." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled me to him and hugged me. I breathed in his scent; sweat, death and old hair dye never smelled so comforting. He stroked my hair, comforting me as tears streamed down my face in hot rivers.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"They're gonna take my house. It was property of GeneCo, and now that my father's dead, they're gonna take it back. So I have nowhere to stay." I looked at him with hopeful eyes, and he stared back, trying to figure out what I was asking. His eyes widened as he realized what I was asking.

"Kid-"

"My name's Shilo."

"Shilo, you don't know what you're asking! My job takes me everywhere around the city, I never stay in one place for more than 2 days because once a Scalpel Slut finds me, they all come swarming. So if you're willing to follow me, sleep on the streets, and help me sell 'Z', then get in the can." He opened the lid and I crawled in, the stench of garbage sticking to me like a wet blanket. Graverobber climbed in after me and sat down on the other end of the garbage can.

"We have to leave in a few hours to harvest some 'Z' and then I can teach you how to sell it." He said and closed his eyes, trying to find a comfortable position. I did the same and finally found a semi-comfortable position and dozed off.

When I woke up, I had one arm draped around Graverobber's chest and my face buried into the crook of his neck. Apparently I 'slept crawled' over to him last night and decided he was a suitable pillow! I softly crawled off of him and pressed myself against the opposite wall and had just started to doze off when Graverobber shook me awake.

"Time to get to work." He said and opened the lid, moonlight streaming in. I groaned and obediently got out of the garbage can. I looked back into the can and a small blue glow caught my attention. I crawled back in and duh through the trash. I picked up the small vial of Zydrate and held it up to Graverobber. He snorted and snatched it from my outstretched hand.

"Come on, we gotta go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the garbage can with ease. "First I have to make a stop by a graveyard to get some fresh 'Z'." He said and walked off, producing a large needle from his coat pocket.

"Will I learn how to harvest 'Z'?" I asked.

"You'll have to learn how if you're gonna stick with me." He said and walked into the graveyard, handing me a needle of my own. He pushed the top from a grave off and lifted the body out just like when I first met him. He stuck the long needle into the corpses nose and extracted the Zydrate from her. He pulled the needle out and detached the vial from the needle, stuffing the needle back into his coat pocket and putting the vial into the opposite pocket. He threw the corpse back into the tomb and slid the lid back into place. He found another tomb and took the body out.

"Your turn" He said, gesturing to the body. I slowly pushed the needle up the corpses nose and extracted the Zydrate. I quickly pulled it out and handed the needle to Graverobber. He detached the vial and put them away.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Up a corpses nose and around the corner." He smirked and laughed lightly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Now it's time to learn how to sell it." He smirked and put the body away. I followed him out of the graveyard and down the alley towards the 'Zydrate Support Group Meeting'.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:** Sorry this chapter is short XD I hope to update soon!


	2. Robby' and Scalpel Sluts

**Authors Note: **Graverobber might be OOC, so im sorry for any perfectionists out there! Any critique is accepted, good or bad, I will take it! Hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer :)) TI copywrite the name 'Robby' to xxjojoehalexx thanks girly for helping co-write this at 5 in the morning!

Robby and Scalpel Sluts

"Are you sure I have to wear this?" I asked, gesturing to the sin black corset and very short black skirt Graverobber had forced me into.

"I'm sure! It'll attract customers." He said approvingly, looking me up and down. I scratched my head under the black and red wig. "Show me what you got!" He said, backing up to give me room. I took a step forward, almost tripping in the process. I took another step and fell flat on my face.

"Want a hit?" I asked, holding the vial up to him without lifting my head. He bent down next to me and picked the vial from my outstretched hand.

"I think we have some work to do." He whispered to me and stood up. He helped me stand up and look at me one more time before helping me walk to the 'Zydrate Support Group Meeting'. A man with a very colorful haircut looked at me and smiled slyly. I leaned against a grimy wall, a vial of Zydrate hidden in my corset. The man came striding over and leaned on the wall, looking me up and down.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you a new scalpel slut?" He asked.

"No, but I have something to help the scalpel sluts, want a hit?" I asked, showing him the glowing vial. He looked around and slipped a hundred bill from his pants pocket and quickly stuffed it in my corset. I put the vial in his pant pocket and he walked away.

"Very nice." Graverobber said, walking over from his customer. "Where's the money?"

"If you want the money, you have to get it yourself." I said, sticking my chest out. He widened his eyes and huffed, sticking his hand in my corset and grabbing the bill. He quickly pulled his hand out and eyed me.

"What's wrong 'Robby', a little cleavage money too much for ya?" I winked. "Give me a few more vials; I think I'm getting the hang of this." I said, smiling. He handed me a handful of 'Z' and I stuffed them into my corset. He raised his eyebrow and I just smiled and walked away, finally able to walk without almost breaking my ankle. I walked over to a group of girls and stood by them as they talked about the latest Digital Corneas. One of the girls broke free of the group and stood next to me. She pulled out a bill and slipped it into my hand. I took a vial out of my corset and handed it to her. She slipped back into the group and put the vial into her pocket. I put the bill into my corset and a man came up to me. I held out a vial and he pressed his body against me.

"I don't have any money, but I could offer my plumbing services to you as payment." He smiled seductively and ran his hand across my waist.

"Sorry, no money, no hit." I said and pushed him off. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall.

"I don't think you understand. I don't have money, but you can blow me." He said and kissed my neck. I scoffed and peeled his hand off my waist. He snarled and smacked me across the face. "You're gonna give me some 'Z' and I'm gonna get a blowjob tonight whether you like it or not!" He yelled, causing the group of scalpel sluts to look at us. He kept me pinned to the wall with one arm as he started to unbuckle his pants with the other. Graverobber came up behind the man and ripped him off of me.

"No money, no hit." Graverobber hissed and threw him to the ground. The man ran away, buckling his pants back up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, breathing hard.

"Let me sell these last few hits then we can go." He said, walking over to a few girls. I resumed my position on the wall and waited for the next customer. A girl dressed similar to me came up and held out 3 bills. I took 3 vials from my corset and took the money from her hand, replacing it with the 3 vials. I took out the other bill and folded it up, walking over to Graverobber.

"You done yet?" I asked.

"Now I am. Do I have to retrieve the money myself again?" He asked, giving his last vial to the scalpel slut.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you." I smirked and placed the money in his hand. He rolled his eyes and led the way back to the dumpster who was currently occupied by a bum drinking a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"Where'll we sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Well, we could always go back to your place; it wouldn't be so bad to have an actual bed to sleep in for once."

"I don't know how to get there from here. I've been locked up all my life, remember."

"I know my way around this city pretty well." He winked and started down the alley.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"When I finally escaped the GeneCops, I found the hidden passageway behind your mother's portrait that you used the night we first met in the graveyard. I looked around and walked out the front door, recognizing the street your house was on." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How long ago was this?" I asked nervously.

"That same night." We came up to my house and walked through the gates, memories rushing through me. Tears stung my eyes and I wiped them away before they could spill onto my cheeks, hoping that Graverobber didn't see. He did.

"Are you okay kid?" I asked, concerned eyes trained on my face.

"I'm fine." I sighed and wiped a stray tear threatening to spill. He opened the unlocked door, entering the pitch black house. I reluctantly stepped in and flipped the light on. The front room lit up and I remembered the last time I saw Mag alive. She had come to see me to tell me she was my godmom. If she hadn't been murdered by Rotti, I'd be living with her right now. But living with Graverobber hasn't been as bad as I thought. He looks and talks tough, but he has a sensitive side that he rarely shows.

"I think it would be a good idea if you take the shower first." I offered, gesturing to his dyed dreads. He smirked and shook his hair, bits of dirt flying out.

"Really, I think my hair's pretty clean." He joked. I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs as he just stood there watching me.

"Are you gonna get cleaned up or what?" I asked, taking another few steps. He came up behind me and followed me to the bathroom.

"I think you know how to use a shower, towels are under the sink, I'll put a change of clothes outside the bathroom door." I said, walking out the bathroom.

"Kid, can I ask you something?" He said.

"What?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have any makeup?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, it's under the sink too." I laughed and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to my father's room. I had only been in there a few times in my life, most because I was scared of the dark when I was little. I opened the door and my eyes welled with tears at the memory of him. I quickly walked to his closet and pulled out the first shirt and pair of pants I could get my hands on. I shut the doors and tried to keep my eyes focused on the open door, but my eyes strayed to a picture of him and I when I was little. The tears spilled down my cheeks and I collapsed on the floor, hugging my legs to my chest. I gave out a loud sob and broke down crying. I pressed my face to the carpet and cried myself to sleep.


	3. All Natural and Tattoo Surprise

**Author's Note:** I copy write the title to my besty xxjojoehalexx! thanks for sticking with me through all my Repo!sessive moments! Hope you guys like this chapter! Review and it might persuade me to write faster! ;)

All Natural and Tattoo Surprises

"Blood pressure warning. Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately, medicate immediately." My arm band droned on, waking me up. I found myself in my room; the plastic curtains that were originally hanging from my bed were now in a pile on the floor. Graverobber was curled up next to me, sleeping. His face was buried in my neck, one arm draped over my waist. "Medicine reminder, Medicine reminder." It went on. I found the bottle of pills on the table next to me and took them, the arm band quieting. Graverobber turned over and grumbled something in his sleep.

"I hate that wrist band, you know." He said, yawning and sitting up. I looked at him and realized he wasn't wearing any makeup.

"So you're going for the 'all natural' look now I see." I laughed. He smirked and got up, stretching his arms. That's when I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. His muscles in his back flexed as he stretched. I peeled my eyes away from his back and got up.

"Well, I wouldn't have my makeup off if you hadn't passed out in your father's room." He said, trying to sound annoyed.

"And I see you didn't go out to sell Zydrate last night, I don't think you'd leave the house without your shirt and makeup." I walked out of the room, Graverobber following. I walked into the kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. "Hope you like eggs because that's all we have, besides chicken." I said, getting out the frying pan and cracking the eggs into it.

"What, no bacon?" Graverobber complained. I rolled my eyes and moved the eggs around the pan. When they were done I scooped most of the eggs onto his plate, thinking he hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while. He grabbed the fork and started to stuff himself with the steaming hot eggs.

"Slow down! You're gonna burn your throat!" I laughed.

"Too late." He said through forkfuls of eggs. I scooped the rest onto my plate and picked at them, my appetite suddenly disappearing.

"So when do you think the GeneCops'll take the house away?" I asked, taking small bites of my eggs.

"Well, the whole city's trying to find you. You're the real heir to the GeneCo thrown, so when they find you, you'll be immediately moved into the big GeneCo building. So there'll be no reason to have this in your name now that your father's dead. So until they figure out where you live, you should be fine." He reassured me, smiling that cute crooked smile. I smiled back, realizing for the first time how blue his eyes were. They were bright blue pools that seemed to go on and on forever.

"Hello? Earth to Shilo!" Graverobber said, waving his hand in my face. I snapped back into reality, blinking my eyes. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Yeah, about them coming to get me and everything, yeah I heard it." I smiled, feeling myself blush.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." He said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. That comment made me blush even harder. My eyes strayed to his back again as he watched the dishes. His muscles stretched and contracted as he scrubbed the bits of egg of the plate. I noticed a small tattoo of a name on his left shoulder, it looked like it said 'Shilo'.

"Hey, Graverobber, what does that tattoo say on your shoulder?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me, then at the tattoo on his shoulder.

"Shilo, she was an old girlfriend. I meant to get it removed, but when you're a wanted man it's hard to find a decent doctor to get it removed." He said, biting his lip with a hint of guilt lurking in his blue eyes. I dropped the subject and put my plate in the sink as he went upstairs, leaving my mind to wander. _Why did he get a tattoo of his girlfriend's name if they were just girlfriend/boyfriend? _I wondered as the water ran over my plate. Graverobber came down wearing his shirt and all-too-familiar make up. "Ready to go kid?" He asked, knowing I hated being called 'kid'.

"No! I just got up!" I set my plate down and made my way to the staircase.

"Well hurry! It's almost time to go!" He yelled as I ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly changed out of my shirt and into one my 'stripper outfit' as I liked to call it. I slipped on the boots and replaced my normal wig with my wavy red-streaked wig. I applied my makeup and shut my door behind me. Graverobber was waiting at the foot of the stairs, going through an old magazine left on the dining room table.

"I'm ready!" I called to him. He looked up the stairs at me and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me. You father just died two days ago and you clean up amazingly! I think I like this look better than all those ill-fitting outfits you always wear. Maybe we can buy some more of these outfits after we make our round, and maybe you can wear one for me tonight." He winked and chuckled as I blushed furiously. My heart ached at the memory of my father; I had to fight to keep myself from breaking down in front of Graverobber. And to tell the truth, if he was serious, I might've not minded wearing this to bed. _What's wrong with me?!_ I thought. _He's a wanted man, maybe wanted for more than selling Zydrate._ I mentally scolded myself and followed Graverobber out the door.

"I have a question." I said as we went down one of his favorite alleys.

"Fire away."

"If you and Shilo were just dating, why did you get her name tattooed on your shoulder?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I said and looked at him. He had his eyed trained on the ground, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closing it.

"I asked her to marry me, but she said no." He said, uncertainty tainting his words.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it broke my heart." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just kept quiet as we walked down the empty alley. We turned the corner and scalpel sluts of every age lined the alley. He gave me a handful of glowing vials and I held them up in the air.

"Who'd ready for a hit?" I yelled, and the girls came swarming to us, their hands groping for the little vials. I took a bill from the first hand and gave her a vial. She squealed in excitement and ran off clutching to it as if her life depended on it. I sold the rest in the same manner, the girls reacting the same way. We sent the majority of girls away, disappointed frowns painted on their fake faces as they waited for the next graverobber to come by and offer them a small vial they loved so dearly.

"It's sorta weird how they love Zydrate so much." I commented at the girls waiting to get a new face.

"Each one's just another bug under a needle. Once it has you, there's no turning back it seems." Graverobber commented and I followed him as he went down alleys, ignoring any Scalpel Sluts that asked him for a vial.


	4. Bacon Fetishes and Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note: **As I am writing this, it's almost 4 in the morning. I've been writing diligently for 5 hours straight, watching Repo! over and over to give me some ideas. Shilo may be slightly OOC, so sorry for that. Hope you like this, it's definitely longer! REVIEW AND TELL YOUR REPO! FRIENDS!

Bacon Fetishes and Birthday Surprises

_I think I love him._ I realized as I watched him get up from the bed and put his shirt on. I lay there, staring at the canopy hanging above my head.

"Are you gonna get up or are you just gonna lay there all night and wait for me to come home?" Graverobber said sarcastically, pulling on his mud-caked boots.

"I think staying right here is a perfect idea!" I said and closed my eyes, a small smiling creeping across my face. Graverobber grabbed my ankles and pulled me from the bed, making my white night dress rise up as he dragged me across the bed. I was showing a lot of skin that didn't need to be exposed. I got up and pulled my dress down, even though it was already a very short dress. "Get out, I need to change." I said, trying to push his muscular frame out the door. He smirked and sat down in one of my chairs.

"I think staying right here is a perfect idea." He said and closed his eyes, leaning back into the chair.

"Fine, see if I care." I said and went to the closet, shedding my dress. I looked behind me and Graverobber was getting up, adverting his eyes from me and rushing out the door. I smirked and got dressed, settling the wig on my head. I opened the door and Graverobber was lying against the wall.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He said with a husky voice and got up, walking down the hall.

"Wait, what day is it?" I asked.

"May 15th I think, why?"

"Today's my 18th birthday." I realized. I was now a legal adult. And its obvious Graverobber's past his twenties.

"Well, birthday girl, now I have to go out and buy a birthday gift for you now! I don't think you want a few vials of Zydrate and get high on your first day of being a legal adult. I guess you'll have to stay home tonight so you don't know what I'm getting you." He winked and descended the stairs. I followed a few seconds later and went into the kitchen where I found him digging through the almost empty refrigerator.

"We used up the last of the eggs last night." I said, going through the pantry. I found a few boxes of cereal and some chocolate milk powder. I set them out with the half-empty jug of milk.

"Is that all we have?" He asked, sighing. I nodded and he huffed is disappointment. He grabbed a box of cereal and the jug of milk, setting them on the table and got a spoon and a bowl. I got a spoon and bowl for myself and sat down next to him. We poured our cereal and he looked at his bowl disappointingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It looks like I'll have to do grocery shopping while I'm out tonight." He huffed and ate his cereal in a rush, hurrying to get the night's rounds over with. I put both of our bowls in the sink as he pulled his trench coat on. He counted the bills in his hand and stuffed them in his pocket. "Well, I think you should get some beauty sleep, not that you need any." He smiled and walked out the door, leaving me alone in this big house. I sighed and decided to do some laundry. I gathered his sweat-stained shirts off the floor and loaded them into the washing machine. While I waited for the shirts I went into my father's study and searched for something to read. I wandered to his desk, repossession sheets cluttering the top. I scoffed in disgust and swept them off with my arm. I pulled open the drawer and a large box was inside. On top of the box was a card addressed to me. I opened the card and read the small note written in the card.

_My precious Shilo,_

_I can't believe my little girl is turning 18 today. It seemed only yesterday I held you in my arms for the first time. Turning 18 comes with a cost unfortunately. I have been keeping secrets from you my sweet Shilo, and now that_ _you're an adult, I think you're old enough to know the truth. _

_I am not a doctor. I am… The Repo Man. I work for Rotti Largo, the president of GeneCo. I know you must think I am a horrible man for doing this job, but I had no choice. When your mother was pregnant with you, she got sick. I thought I had the cure. Instead of curing her, it killed her. Fortunately, I saved you. Rotti was going to take you away, but I wouldn't let him. We made an agreement; I work for him, and I keep you. As you see, I had no choice but to agree to his terms. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I hope you forgive me for all that I've done. If you twist the paperweight on the fireplace and pull the fireplace, you'll find my Repo Lair. I know you might not want to visit it, and I don't blame you. It's a gruesome place to be. If you read this and I am gone, you may do what you will with the lair. It took me a while to find your birthday present, but I finally found it, its beauty doesn't compare to yours._

_Love always and forever,_

_Dad_

By the time I finished the card, tears were streaming down my face. I put the card down and picked the box up from the drawer. I opened the box, and the Palos Verdes Blue –the world's rarest butterfly- was pinned to the box. I set the box down and sat in the chair, the tears flowing faster. I let out a sob and cried. I cried for a while until I didn't have any more tears to cry. I closed the box and carried it and the card to my room, placing them next to the other bugs. I went downstairs and put Graverobbers wet shirts into the dryer. While I waited for his shirts to dry, I decided to clean the kitchen, the top of the oven still crusty from yesterday's eggs. When the kitchen was spotless I took his now dry shirts out and folded them. I went upstairs and put them on the chair next to the bed. I crawled into bed, not bothering to change out of my 'stripper outfit'. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.

I awoke to a door banging shut. I bolted out of bed and ran down the hall, almost falling flat on my face because of the damn heels. I looked down the stairs and Graverobber was dragging in the groceries. I went down to help him, and grabbed a bag from his full arm.

"Looks like you had luck at the store." I smiled and he chuckled, lifting the bags onto the counter. I was unloading a bag of eggs when a bag toppled off the counter, spilling dozens of packages of bacon everywhere. "I see you like bacon." I said, trying to hold back my laughter as he quickly scooped up the bacon in his arms.

"I have a bacon fetish, deal with it!" He said and stuck out his tongue at me, loading the refrigerator with the bacon. I put everything else away as he snacked on a Poptart. He yawned and threw the wrapper in the trash. "I'm going to bed." He said, shedding his shirt as he climbed the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at his muscles as they moved under his pale skin once again. I put the rest of the food away and went upstairs where he was lying above the covers, smiling at me as I entered the room. I took off my boots and climbed into bed next to him.

"I have your birthday present." He whispered into my ear, making my shiver. I turned over to face his gorgeous face. "I've been lying to you lately." He said, lowering his eyes. "Do you remember the night of the opera when Amber tied me upside down and you helped me down? Well after you helped me, a man came up to me and asked me if I could give him a hit of Zydrate if he gave me a free tattoo. I agreed and when he asked me what I wanted, I thought of you and how much you helped me out. So I had him tattoo your name on my left shoulder. I never was engaged. Plenty of girlfriends, sure, but never engaged." He smiled. _He put MY name on his shoulder, the girl was fake. He never loved someone that much. Neither have I, till now._ I thought. "Back at the opera, when I said you were beautiful, I meant it." He said sincerely. "I think now that you're 18, it's legal to give you the present without getting arrested." He smiled and kissed me gently, caressing my cheek.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, breaking the kiss. I kissed him, this time trying to deepen the kiss. He broke it off and I curled up against his bare chest, warmth radiating off of him.

_I think he loves me._ I sighed and fell asleep with my arms wrapped around the only man I knew I would ever love.


	5. Unwelcome Visitors

**Author's Note: **Again, I am staying up till 4 in the morning, writing for all my devoted readers! I'm going to camp for the next week, so I might not update as often as i'd like, but at least I get to bring my laptop! :( Chocolate-Covered Graverobber to anyone who reviews! ;)

Unwelcome Visitors

When I woke up, Graverobber was nowhere to been seen.

"Graverobber?" I called, looking down the hall through the open doorway. He came running into the door, shutting my door quietly behind him.

"Shilo, hide!" He whispered, barricading the door with the chair next to him. I squeezed myself under the bed, Graverobber soon following.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

"The GeneCops are here. They found out where you live; now they're here to take you away. But I won't let them; they can't take you from me." He said protectively. The door burst open, orders shouting between the men.

"Where can she be?! This is Nathan Wallace's house, so she should be here!" A rough voice yelled.

"Don't just stand there! I want every inch of this house searched!" A man shouted to them. We heard the men running out, not bothering to close the door. Graverobber slipped his head out from under the bed, making sure the coast was clear. He crawled out from under the bed, helping me out.

"Okay, we have to hurry! They could be back any minute!" He whispered, pulling me down the hall. He stopped at the end of the hall, looking down the staircase. The men were trashing the front room, looking for a secret door or anything that we might hide in. I heard a few of them rummaging around the kitchen.

"Looks like they were here recently, the fridge is packed with food!" One of the officers said.

"How're we supposed to get outta here?" I whispered. Graverobber looked around the corner again.

"I guess we'll have to wait it out. Is there some place they would never know to look?"

"Behind the fireplace. My dad wrote me a letter and he said his Repo Lair is behind there. All you have to do it twist the paperweight and pull the fireplace out. But how're we gonna get through those cops?" He bit his lip as he thought.

"I'll distract them. Maybe I'll throw something out the front window so they'll go outside to investigate. Once they're out the door, you run as quietly as you can to the fireplace and open it, keeping it open a crack for me." He said and started down the hall.

"Wait." I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Be careful." I whispered and lightly kissed him. He smiled and broke the kiss, quietly making his way down the hallway. I looked around the corner, keeping an eye on the Cops.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES!!!!" I heard Graverobber yell, startling the cops. They all grabbed their guns and ran out the front door. I ran down the stairs and twisted the paperweight, pulling at the fireplace. It moved, opening a hole in the wall. I slipped through, closing it until there was only a small crack I could see through. I looked through the crack and saw Graverobber quickly make his way down the stairs. I moved out of the way so he could slip through the crack. He quietly closed the fireplace behind him right as the shouts of the GeneCops filled the house.

"Somebody diverted out attention! They might've escaped out the front door! Half of you come with me, the rest, stay behind in case they come back." The head GeneCop ordered.

"We should stay here until they leave. Do you know if this room is soundproof?"

"Well, it has to be, since I never heard anybody screaming…" I sighed and walked down the concrete tunnel, Graverobber following behind me. The hall opened up into a large room with many instruments of dissection.

"Looks like he liked to take his work home with him." Graverobber commented, gesturing to my dad's latest victim. His stomach was cut open, most of his organs removed. Blood was still dripping from his still fresh wound. I gagged, bile rising in my throat. I looked at the body again and was sick, releasing the bile. Graverobber held my hair back as I spit up. I went over to a sink and washed my mouth out, the acidic substance's taste still lingering in my mouth.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, it just makes me sick my father murdered men in our own house and I never knew about it!" I said sourly.

"Well, we should make the best of what we have down here. There are plenty of weapons, so we're well equipped just in case they decide to check out the fireplace. The only bad thing is that there's only one entrance, which means one exit. If they come it, there's no escape." He said, observing a large blood stained knife on the tray next to the man's body. "I wonder where he keeps the organs."

"I think I know where." I said, pointing to a large freezer. He came over and opened the freezer, revealing shelves if half-frozen organs ranging from brains to large intestines. He scoffed and closed the freezer door, walking up to the corpse again. He produced a needle from his pocket and stuck it up the man's nose.

"What're you doing?!"

"Hey, if he was repossessed, he's bound to have some Zydrate in his system. Waste not want not." He said as he extracted the blue glowing liquid from the man.

"Ugh. How can you think about collecting Zydrate at a time like this! If they catch you down here, they'll lock you up for sure!"

"But they don't know we're down here. Which means they won't know if I do this." He said, running his hand down my waist, locking his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He grabbed my rear, and I gasped, breaking the kiss and pushing him away.

"I thought you wanted this." He said huskily, kissing my neck.

"I do, I just don't think I'm ready." He frowned and walked up to the entrance.

"Hey, I think they're leaving. There's a bunch of talk that somebody spotted you on the streets a few minutes ago." He said, pressing his ear to the hard concrete. "Yeah, they left, the house is quiet." I came up behind him as he pushed the fireplace out of the way. He looked around; giving me the signal everything was clear.

"While they're gone, we should do our nightly runs. They don't know you have some company." He smiled and disappeared out the door. I sighed and followed him out the door into the noisy street. A group of GeneCops ran by without glancing at the house. Graverobber pulled me into the alley next to the house, pressing himself against me.

"There's a shitload of Cops around tonight!" He whispered, looking down the alley.

"Hey, you two!" A GeneCop yelled, coming around the corner. Graverobber sighed and grabbed the man's neck, twisting and breaking it with a sickening _crack!_ The GeneCop fell lifelessly to the ground and Graverobber turned to me.

"Quick and clean, that's how I like it."

"Coming from the man who steals all his clothes from corpses, harvests and sells drugs for a living, and who always smells of death, sweat, Zydrate, and old hair dye." I joked.

"Do I really smell that bad?" He asked, sniffing his arm pits.

"Not always, but once you come out of the graveyard and a few Scalpel Sluts have a taste of you, that's pretty much how you smell." I said truthfully. "You should take a shower when we're done with our runs."

"And I think you should take one too. How long has it been since you showered? Before the Opera?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrows. I bit my lip, trying to remember the last time I had showered.

"I don't remember. I guess it's been maybe a week, and I should start to wash my hair, or what little I have." I said, removing my wig to show him the little sprouts of hair starting to grow on my scalp. Ever since I had stopped taking my dad's medicine, my hair had started to grow back.

"It's a start, but it'll be a while till you grow hair like mine." He smiled and I placed the wig back on my head.

"Come on, time to sell some drugs." He said, pulling my down the alley, stepping over the body of the deceased GeneCop. "Oh, wait!" He pulled the needle out from his pocket, sticking it up the Cop's nose and extracting the Zydrate.

"You're unbelievable." I rolled my eyes as he stuffed the needle in his pocket.

"Hey, this is what we live off of. So if we want to keep on living on real food, then we have to take it from anyone, even if it's from GeneCo's own employees." He flashed the glowing vial in my face. A Scalpel Slut came crawling to him, running her hands through his hair.

"What does a girl like me have to get a hit around here?" She said, licking her lips.

"You can pay me." Graverobber said, rolling the vial in between his hands.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I only take cash, no flesh tonight." He said, sending her away. "You can tell she's new, she doesn't have that fully glazed over look yet like all the old sluts do."

"Why'd you send her away? You just lost a hundred bucks!"

"Sometimes you have to know when to say 'no'." He said and disappeared around the corner. I looked back down the alley, and a man was walking lazily over to me.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I said, pulling a vial from my corset. He smiled and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Sorry, a hundred for the whole thing." I said, putting it back in my corset.

"But this is urgent, my heart is failing. My doctor says if I don't get a heart transplant soon, I'll die within the week." He said, his eyes telling a completely different story.

"I think you can find somebody else to save your life." I turned away. He spun me around, his face inches away from mine.

"I didn't know little Shilo Wallace had such a cold heart." He said, chuckling as my eyes widened. "So I guess have no choice but to sell it to me, or I go over to one of my GeneCop buddies and say that I found Shilo Wallace selling Zydrate so some unlucky man." He chuckled again. Graverobber came walking around the corner, with the most sinister stare I have ever seen. _God, if looks could kill._ I thought as Graverobber punched the man square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Leave or in a few seconds I'll be sticking this needle up your nose and taking your precious Zydrate from your nose cavity." He snarled, the man's eyes widening in fear. He got up and ran down the alley, disappearing around a corner.

"Why am I never around when these type of things happen? Why don't you scream 'help me Graverobber, I am in peril, oh please help me!"" He said, trying to mimic my voice. I laughed, pretending to slap him.

"You're an asshole." I scoffed, smiling.

"But I'm _your_ asshole/" He smiled, taking my hand and walking towards a group of Scalpel Sluts.


	6. Masquerade

Masquerade

Author's note: I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in months! 9th grade is tiring! I hope you like it, im sorry I cut it short, I wanted to put it up so you guys wouldn't have to wait anymore:) please don't be mad at me and review:):) thanks to all my faithful readers! Graverobber will pay you a visit if you review!:)

* * *

Well well well. If it isn't my old friend Graverobber." Amber said, coming up behind us with her mentally-neutered body guards.

"Friend?" Graverobber scoffed and handed a woman a vial.

"Don't you remember all those fun times we had together in dark alleys, the only light coming from the little blue vial in your hand?" She teased. He glared darkly at her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'fun'." He said, turning away from her and started to walk away.

"As if you're getting any from her!" She pointed to me accusingly. He slowly turned around, breathing slowly and heavily.

"What do you want from me exactly? Do you want to arrest me, now that you're head of GeneCo?!"

"Oh no! You're much too fun to be put behind bars." She smiled and came up to him, running her hand down his chest. "You know exactly what I want, since I have no money to pay you." She tugged at his belt, licking her lips. "And I think we both know you'll take me into that dark alley again." She smiled and whispered something into his ear before they both disappeared into the darkness.

I looked around the alley, Scalpel Sluts leaning against the walls. One came up to me and cautiously handed me a bill, looking at the buff body guards. I gave her the blue vial and she walked away quickly, stuffing the vial into her pocket.

"ASSHOLE!!" Amber screamed as Graverobber emerged from the darkness, the vial still clutched in his hand. He grabbed my waist and pulled me along, not looking back at Amber or her body guards. "GET THAT MAN!" She yelled. We looked behind us, and three GeneCops were rushing towards us.

"Run!" He yelled, pushing me down an alley. I stumbled over my heels, almost hitting my head on a dumpster. I looked behind me, and Graverobber was wrestling all three GeneCops. One hit him in the back of his head with his gun, knocking Graverobber to the ground.

"GRAVE!!" I yelled.

"RUN!!" He yelled weakly. I turned and ran down the alley, tears filling my eyes. I turned a corner, only to hit my face on the hard wall, full force. I fell to the ground, the concrete tilting under me. I groaned as a GeneCop came around the corner, pointing his gun to my head and yelling down the alley. A thick blanket of fog wrapped around me, and I blacked out, the shouts of the three men fading away.

I groaned, the gray blanket lifting off of me, sending my back into consciousness. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I lifted my face off the pillow, looking around. I was in a pure white room, a large black door in front of the king size bed. I got up, walking to the door, testing the knob. Strange enough, it was unlocked. I slowly opened it, peering out. An empty hallway stretched before me, the walls black with age. A Gentern came around the corner, looking at a clear clip-board. I ducked back in the room, leaving the door open a crack. When she passed by my room I covered her mouth and pulled her into the room. She screamed, kicking and clawing at my hands. I punched her in the face, knocking her out. I laid her down on the ground and undressed her, not looking at her. I took off my 'stripper outfit' and slipped the white dress on. I took her shoes and mask off, putting them on myself. I took the hair band out of her hair and tied my hair up like hers. I looked around, thinking of where to put her, and finally decided to stuff her under the bed, along with my clothes just in case somebody came in. I picked the clip-board up and peered out the door. A few GeneCops were walking past. I walked out the door as casually as possible, one of them whistling at me, causing the other to chuckle. I turned down a side hall and looked behind me, the GeneCops continuing down the other hall. I sighed in relief and looked around the hall. There were seven white doors, and one black one at the end of the hall. I went to the black one, turning the door knob, it opened without any trouble. I looked in cautiously, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. I walked in, looking around. There was a chair next to a small table, a metal tray on top of the table. An assortment of knives and scalpels were strewn about on the tray. Something groaned on the darkest corner of the room.

"Hello?" I called out cautiously, stepping forward.

"Who's there?" The man called out, his voice hoarse. I stepped closer, a figure coming into view. He was tied up, lying against the wall with a blindfold over his eyes. I kneeled down next to him and took the blindfold off. Graverobber's eyes danced before me.

"Grave!" I yelled in relief, throwing my arms around him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He said, looking at my new outfit. "I think you pull that off much better than the other Genterns!" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and untied his legs and arms.

"Now how do we get out of here without them recognizing us?" I asked, looking around the room. I noticed a poster on the almost bare wall, bright colors adorning it.

MASQUERADE TODAY! BRING YOUR MASKS AND WE'LL SEE YOU THERE!

-AMBER, PAVI, AND LUIGI LARGO

"I think I know a way." Grave said, a smile creeping along his lips.

"But where are we gonna get a dress, suit, and masks?" I asked, looking around the room. Grave went to one side of the room, finding a door. He opened it, peering in.

"Nothing here, lets see if there's any other doors out there." He said, pointing to the door leading out into the hall. He checked the first three doors, all locked. The fourth one was open, the room containing many shelves of organs. The 5th one held hundreds of costumes, half of them Gentern outfits. We searched the room, finally finding formal outfits in the very back of the large room. I grabbed a purple dress and went over to another side of the room, slipping the white Gentern outfit off and put the purple dress on. I went over to Grave, who was looking through some suits.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous." He smiled and kissed me. "I just don't think I'll look good in a monkey suit!" He held out a dirty suit, smiling. I shook my head, he frowned in disappointment.

"Maybe this one!" I pulled out a black suit with a white undershirt.

"I'll try it on, but if I don't like it, we're putting it back and im wearing that dirty one!" He took of his trench coat and started unbuttoning his shirt. He threw his dirty shirt to the floor and started buttoning the white shirt up. He put the jacket on and buttoned that up.

"I'm gonna go look for masks and shoes." I said, walking away as he pulled his pants down.

"You do that." I smiled and went around the corner, to a big wall with masks, necklaces, rings, and shoes. I looked at the masks, deciding on a pretty gold one. I looked around for one for Grave and grabbed a simple black one.

"Well?" Grave said, coming up behind me.

"I like it! It suits you!" I smiled and handed him the mask.

"It's my favorite color!" He smiled back and put it on.

"I can't even tell you're a dirty man who robs graves for a living!" I joked and turned to the rings. "You know, everybody'll be wondering why we're going together. We should pretend to be engaged, as a cover-up." I picked up a silver ring and slipped it on my wedding finger.

"Good idea." He smiled, pulling his hair up.

"Now we need some shoes." I picked up some silver high heels for me and a pair of low boots for Grave. "At least they're boots and not shiny leather dress shoes." I said as he took them, frowning.

"I guess you're right, but nothing compares to my giant black boots I always wear!" He joked and slipped the boots on. I strapped up my high heels, thankful they weren't the normal stripper boots I always wore. "Read to go?" He said, hooking his arm around mine.

"Wait, I think we'll need contacts just in case." I went to a case of multi-colored contacts, piking up a pair of crystal blue eyes for me, and hazel for Graverobber.

"Ready?" He asked as we put in our contacts.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled and walked out of the room closing the door, putting the mask on. We made our way down the hall, hoping nobody would see us before we got to an elevator.

"Hey! What are you two doing up here?!" A GeneCop yelled to us from down the hall.

"We were told the Masquerade was up here, but it's obviously not. Could you direct us to the elevator?" Grave said politely.

"I don't know who told you that, but the Masquerade is on the 2nd floor, take 2 rights and a left after you get off the elevator." The GeneCop said as he walked us to the elevator.

"Thank you so much." I smiled and we got on the elevator. The door closed and I sighed in relief. "I've never heard you talk to polite!"

"I'm never polite! I'm surprised he was so stupid to believe that!" He smirked and pressed the button to the second floor.

"Do you think they'll recognize us?" I asked, looking up at Graverobber.

"No, everybody's wearing masks. That's an advantage to us and to them. We don't know who's who and neither do they unless they come up to us."

"So if we keep moving we should be safe?"

"Yeah, I hope." He said and we walked out of the elevator, the boom of music vibrating down the hall. We made two lefts and a right, the double doors to the Masquerade wide open.

"I'm scared, what if they recognize us?!" I said, walking down the hall with Graverobber.

"They won't, I promise." He smiled and we entered the large room, 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance' pulsing around us, the people dancing to the beat. We pushed through the crowd of unknown faces and flowing dresses, trying to locate the exit doors. I looked to my left and a slender body with surgically perfect legs worked her way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way. I turned away and tugged on Grave's sleeve.

"Amber's following us!" I semi-yelled, terror filling me. Graverobber didn't bother to turn and quickly hurried to the big double doors leading to the red carpet and the mob of paparazzi. Camera bulbs flashing, questions blaring at us from both sides. Grave clutched me to his side and fast walked down the red carpet, completely ignoring any reporters and spectators that were curious enough to try to pull him aside for an interview or a little question. We ran into the alley way right as Amber came through the big double doors, causing more of an uproar from the crowd. We ran into the maze of alleyways, losing our sense of direction easily. Thankfully, we didn't bump into any GeneCops or desperate Scalpel Sluts wanting a hit. We finally stopped, hiding behind a dumpster. I leaned on Grave's shoulder as we caught our breath.

"Shilo? Is your name Shilo?" A soprano voice sang out. I peeked out from behind the dumpster to see the dark sillouette of Blind Mag, her synthetic corneas staring back at me in the dark.

* * *

Author's note: GASP!!!! CLIFFHANGER!! Yes i did edit the end cuz a few people are confuzed because i said Blind Mag died in the beginning. It will all be explained soon enough *evil laugh*!


End file.
